Kotoamatsukami
Kotoamatsukami is a dōjutsu that casts a powerful mind-controlling genjutsu on the target and is the ultimate genjutsu which originates from Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan. Overview It allows the user to enter their opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest class due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. As a testament to its power, it was strong enough to even negate Kabuto Yakushi's control over a reincarnated Itachi Uchiha, despite the former's binding being considered near-absolute. Itachi Uchiha noted that after this technique was used, the dōjutsu would require around a decade before it can use this technique again, but this period can be drastically reduced through the possession of Hashirama Senju's cells, as observed by Danzō Shimura's use. However, despite the additional stamina granted by Hashirama's cells, it is noted that this technique still can't be used multiple times in a single day. Danzō gained access to this dōjutsu by taking, and later implanting Shisui's eye into his own right eye-socket. Later, Shisui entrusted his remaining eye to Itachi Uchiha, who implanted it into the eye-socket of one of his crows. This crow was later forcibly stored inside Naruto Uzumaki and rigged to emerge only in response to confronting Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan. Upon activation, Itachi rigged the eye itself so that the genjutsu would give the order "protect Konoha" to whomever was affected by it. Itachi intended this to be used on his brother, in the eventuality that he turned against the village and assumed that he would have transplanted his eyes in order to obtain an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan by then. The technique was instead used on Itachi himself, after being reincarnated and inadvertently using his Mangekyō Sharingan when encountering Naruto during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Influence The are a group of five Shintō gods that appeared at the beginning of the universe. When the Heavens and Earth were created, three of these gods came down from the as so-called : gods that did not appear as a husband-wife duo. These three gods are called the and where: # , the supreme god. # , the god of conquest and rule. # , the god of birth. After them, when the land was formed and sea was rising to the surface, two more gods appeared: # # These five gods have a special place among the , hence their name: . After them came the , the last of which were Izanagi and Izanami, who were responsible for creating the Japanese archipelago. Trivia *Unlike a number of other Sharingan related techniques, this ability seemingly doesn't require direct eye contact, as Danzō never removed the bandages that hid it from view. *The Fifth Mizukage commented that she couldn't help but conclude that there was a connection between this technique and the power that controlled Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage. *With Danzō crushing the eye he took from Shisui and Itachi burning the remaining one along with one of his crows, this technique may have become lost forever as no other Uchiha was known to acquired it after awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan. Category:Sharingan Category:Genjutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Dōjutsu